Mistletoe
by Tayani
Summary: Basically some fluff with Sebastian and Ciel and Christmas theme. Will Sebastian fall for his master's little game, and him? Ciel's POV
1. The winner takes it all

******A****/N: **Waah! That is embarrasing! It's my first fanfic here, basically some fluff with Sebastian, Ciel and Christmas theme... Enjoy:) I may write some hotter (;)) scene if you like, please, leave me some reviews and tell me what would you like:)

**Diclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor Sebastian, what a shame. All rights for it reserved for Great Yana Toboso.

* * *

><p><strong>Misteltoe<strong>

_I was flying. No, maybe not exactly flying, but more likely... Slowly falling down._

_Through cold air scented with snow, through dancing snowflakes. It was quiet, and I was feeling utterly content. Or so it would seem for me. But, as I've tried to think this feeling over, something was not quite right. Something was missing. And I didn't like it. _

_Falling, surrounded with snow and stars, little, vulnerable child._

_Alone._

_So alone._

_"No!" I screamed. My sweet dream started to turn into a nightmare. Alone, unable to move, in quiet, deserted place. _

"Bocchan..."

_Somebody appered. My saviour, my servant, my demon. I started to feel reassured, not for long, though. The figure I was taking to be Sebastian was still blurry, but frightening. There were claws and fangs, and dark, bloody smell emiting from it. It was terryfing._

"Bocchan..."

_"No, no, don't come any closer! It's an order!" Figure laughed at me, it's prey._

"Bocchan, it's time for you..."

* * *

><p>I woke up with a scream, only to see vivid light of dawn and surprised look, quickly fading, on my butlers face.<p>

"... to wake up." he finished, that damn smirk back on his face. I couldn't do anything but glare, trying to ignore my trembling limbs and racing heart.

"Nightmare, My Lord?" he asked, still smirking. _Humans are definitely amusig creatures, are they not?_ That's what it means. And that's why I hate that smirk the most.

"Not your business. Schedule for today, please." I'm continuing our game, trying to convience myself that's what we are. Master and servant. Eventually master and demon. Not predator and prey. My right eye, contract eye hurts, as always after such a nightmare, but I'm not going to tell him.

"Very well, Bocchan. Today is Christmas Eve, and I've recived a letter from Her Highness, in which she says, I quote: 'And make sure my sweet little Ciel have some break from work once in awhile.' Therefore, I've made sure that there is no work left for you, and you can spend Christmas relaxing. I've also made arrangements for Young Lady Elizabeth to come, but unfortunately, today she's out with Lady Frances in town."

"At least she's not here. I guess I can't overlook Queen's orders, but that's just ridiculous! What am I about to do, if not work? Anyway, I want breakfast first. You're forgetting yourself, Sebastian."

"I'm deeply sorry, Bocchan." and with that, he started to dress me.

* * *

><p>I couldn't concentrate. My servants did something to mansion, and now it's all decorated in irritating green, red and white. And there is a Christmas tree! What's it for, I'm asking? I'm not a child anymore, I do not belive in Santa Claus, nor in Christmas itself. And that damn bastard let them to do it!<p>

Damn bastard, means, of course, Sebastian. I couldn't help but look at him, though I was still pretending to read. My loyal butler, a demon I've summoned to help me with my revange. He's perfect servant, my sword and my shield. And good-looking one, a top of that. Wait...

_WHAT WAS THAT?_

No. No, no, no... I didn't thought that just now. I do not find my butler handsome. Well, that's true, judging by the way Meyrin is looking at him, that he probably is, but that's not the point. I'm a head of this house, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, there is simply no way I'm having such a thoughts about my servant.

O my God, and why I'm so worried about it either?

Sebastian Michaelis is a demon. Even if I would ever admit that he's handsome and maybe... um... appealing, it doesn't change that fact. And demons can't feel anything. They can't love. Right?

_Love?_ My, when it came to that word?

"Bocchan? Is everything alright?" he asks, not smirking, at least.

"Yes, of course. Why, Sebastian?"

"I humbly apologize, but you've been staring at me for quite some time now."

Damn bastard. I will not blush. I will not!

"Have I? Anyway, it's nothing."

Very well, now. I don't know what is this feeling, it irritate me and make me happy at the same time. Is it love? Can you feel the same? I want to know, and I'm going to find out. I've never lose in any game before. So, Sebastian, my insolent fallen angel, there are the rules. I'm going to have you kiss me, on your own accord, I'm going to have you fall for me.

Well then... It's Christmas tomorrow. I smiled, suddenly having a good idea.

"Sebastian."

"Bocchan?"

"If it's an order from Her Majesty, I guess we have to celebrate real Christmas in mansion. Please, go to London and buy some presents for servants and me, also do not forget about preparations for tomorrows dinner. Go now. It is my wish for servants and myself to fully celebrate this Christmas."

He kneeled before me, in position that suddenly I've started to consider as appealing, and said three words I've expected.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>"Meyrin."<p>

"Y-yes, young master?"

Jeez, she really was irritating. But, provided that she was an excellent sniper, it was only natural for me to give her a job.

"Do you know someplace where misteltoe can be found?"

Of course, her skin almost immediately turn bright red. What a hopeless woman...

"Y-y-yes, young master! I-i already take down some and placed in in various places of the mansion! I-it's the tradition!" she squeaked.

I'm pretty sure that she placed them in all places where Sebastian can be found.

"How about in my room?"

"I-i-i'm truly sorry! I'll immediately take it down!"

So she really did it, then? Everything according to the plan, of course. And my present for Sebastian was already on it's place.

Perfect.

"There's no need for it. Didn't I say I want to celebrate Christmas to the fullest? Which also means, such traditionaly things are alright."

"Y-y-yes, young master!"

* * *

><p>It was late, when Sebastian get back from his shopping. I've asked him to go with Tanaka, so he had to endure long, slow, for a demon, journey. After a dinner, he was sent to make preparations for tomorrows event, and I proceeded to my room. Oh, now I was excited!<p>

Finnally, the clock announced midnight and I pulled string, that connected my room with a kitchen, ringing a bell. My butler was there in a moment.

"You rang, Bocchan?"

"It's after midnight, Sebastian."

"I can't deny it is, Bocchan."

"It's Christmas. I've told you before, I want us to enjoy it to the fullest, haven't I? And now," I said, taking of my eyepatch, "it's an order."

The look of complete lost on his face was priceless. I must have keep myself from laughing. Oh, this Christmas are going to be full of colour.

"I apologize, Bocchan, but I do not understand."

I sighed, then take quite a big box from behind my bed. I gave it to him, making sure ha was standing exactly in the right spot.

"Open it."

He frowned, but proceed to open my box. His frown quickly change to amazment and pure happiness at the moment he saw what's inside.

It was a black kitten, with big, green eyes and ribbon on neck.

"B-bocchan... Arigato gozaimasu!" he said, with genuine smile on face. I sighed again. I hate cats, but I'll make an exception for this one. I was able to hear demon stutter at once!

"To the fullest, I told. Which also means..." I've narrowed my eyes, looking at my fallen angel's face, "to take part in every single tradition."

"Bocchan, I must say I don't quite understand again."

That was a little too much for me now. I came to him, and caought him by his shirt, staring into dark-red eyes.

"Look up, you idiot."

There was a moment, a second where he understood and _smiled..._ For real... And then, as he lower his lips to mine, there was a little whisper, almost inaudiable words were spoken.

_"With delight, my lord."_


	2. Lose the battle, win the war

**A/N: **Ah, that was fun! I don't know what to think about that lemmon, I wrote it especially for **hudgens77**, my dear, but I hope all of you would like it:)

and, despite this is the end of this fanfic, please, leave your comments, I'm always happy to read them.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor it's characters. They're property of Yana Toboso, Hooray!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mistletoe +<strong>

**Lose the battle, win the war.**

My name is Sebastian Michaelis.

I am one hell of a butler, currently my Master is head of a noble Phantomhive family, Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

But here, in my mind, I'd rather call him 'that damn brat'.

I'm a perfect butler - loyal, kind, intelligent and skilled. I can fulfill every and any of my Master's wishes. For a special price, of course.

And perfect as I am as a butler, I'm also perfect as a demon. I am not merciful, and I do not know forgivness. And I do not feel. Anything.

Or at least that's what I was thinking until last Christmas, a few days ago. I recived special gift from my Master. Er... Two special gifts. First one currently sleeps on my bed, beside me. He's so fragile, even my gentle touches can easily make him purr from intense pleasure. He's soft furr is black as obsidian and his eyes are far more beautiful than finest emeralds.

He's my kitten, named Maracai by my Master.

And the second one I can feel easily by only touching my perfect human lips. It's still lingering here, as my pentagram on hand; connecting me with that brat.

The first thing ever, beside cats, of course, that has made me actually _feel _something.

The kiss.

I wonder, is it because he's a child? Or because he represents few of a Deadly Sins, that makes him so delicious, so appealing? I've always considered his soul as perfect dish; then why I feel the same way towards his body? Oh my, I know I'm a demon to the roots, but I've never been attracted by human body. No... That's not it, is it now? I'm not attracted just to his body, or soul. I'm attracted to _him._

And of course, as my Master is but a spoiled brat that loves to toy with others, just after the kiss I was sent back to my work, and had to endure my Master's smirking face for two days now. And I have had enough.

Of course, I consider that was some kind of game for him. A game based on hormones, probably even some kind of feelings towards me. Easy, clever and entertaining game. For me however, it's no longer fun, thus I'm going to win. Quickly.

* * *

><p><em>I was flying. No, maybe not exactly flying, but more likely... Slowly falling down.<em>

_Through cold air scented with snow, through dancing snowflakes. It was quiet, and I was feeling utterly content. Or so it would seem for me. But, as I've tried to think this feeling over, something was not quite right. Something was missing. And I didn't like it._

_Falling, surrounded with snow and stars, little, vulnerable child._

_Alone._

_So alone._

_"No!" I screamed. My sweet dream started to turn into a nightmare. Alone, unable to move, in quiet, deserted place. But somehow this seems familiar, I thought. I was nearly expecting something to come. Some blurry, terrifying silhouette, scented with blood. I've remembered this. I wanted someone to protect me, someone who would scare this thing away._

"Sebastian!"

_No scary thing appeared. No; he was there, my butler. His looks were elegant and ideal, as always, his moves were filled with grace. I could feel him taking me in his strong, yet so kind and gentle arms, soothing the pain of loneliness._

"Sebastian..."

"Bocchan, you called me?"

_I couldn't respond. Not, when his silken lips were suddenly on mine, when his gentle hands were caressing my skin, his finger making it's way lower, to my chest, abdomen and then... then..._

"Ah! S-sebastian..."

* * *

><p>I woke up. And damn, I was disappointed for waking up. I've never had such dreams before. And I really wanted to see an end.<p>

That was me, thinking stupid things after waking up, before I've looked up. Because when I finally looked up, I found my butler standing above me, with his lips slightly parted and perplexed, and barely there was a slight shade of pink on his cheeks.

I, on the contrary, were just lying there, on my bed, wearing my goddamn nightshirt and bright-as-damn-sun blush on my cheeks.

"Why are you here?" I've asked, trying to sound as usual, not to mention, trying to hide the fact that I wanted to catch his tie and smash our lips together, badly, and I was turned on, and aroused as crazy.

"You... called Bocchan. My name. Quite a few times, actually. Though, I see now, that you've just had your usual night-talk, and I do not need to worry."

I just blushed more, his eyes, knowing, _smirking_ eyes, were driving me crazy.

"I shall take my leave now, Bocchan." he said, and with a bow, proceeded to leave.

"No!" I thought about it. Quite a short time, because almost immediately my mind come up with a conclusion. That. I. Wanted. Him. Right. Now. In. My. Bed.

Badly. Because thanks to that I've forgotten about my pride, my tactics, my spectacular win last time, when I told my butler to leave after the kiss. And because I knew that if I would lose in that battle, I would eventually came up as a winner in the war between us.

He smiled at me, noticing my need, my want. Without words, he sat down on the edge of my bed, moving his hand to caress my cheek, gently, his touch was like a whisper of wind. I've closed my eyes, and felt those silken lips against my own once more, so sweet, sinful and loving. Oh yes, I was definitely loving it.

The kiss started to feel differently, more powerful, more possessive. He's trailed his tongue down my upper lip, and I granted him entrance, easily giving up dominance. In meantime, I was frantically trying to get rid of his clothes, an obstacle between me and skin I wanted to touch, to feel. He's already discarded his gloves and I could feel this black nails of demon riding up and down my spine, my chest, doing as they pleased. I've finally managed to strip him, my hands reached lower, trying to make him moan, but he was faster, grabbing my hands and pulling back from a kiss.

"Eager, My Lord, aren't we?"

I could do nothing but groan, wanting the game to start. He smirked once more and kissed me deeply, then started to place soft, nipping kisses all around my body, making me moan and tremble from pleasure. And then, I've felt something soft but solid grabbing my arousal, nearly making me faint.

"Ah! Sebastian, please..." I begged, dazed in soft torture of his teasing.

"Please - what, my lord? What do you want me to do?" he asked, clearly enjoying himself.

But I've said something he doesn't expected me to say, something that made him moan and looked at me, eyes filled with lust.

"What did you just say?"

"You've - ah! - heard me correctly. I. Want. You. In. Now!"

He smirked, again, kissing me softly as he stated, "Now, now, Bocchan, I have to stretch you a little. Be patient, and you'll get your treat with that."

I moaned, angrily this time, but was quickly lost into pleasure of his touches, kisses and goddamn licking. So much pleasure that I almost didn't notice a finger he eased in me. Almost. He started to stretch me, and I didn't like it, but I was trying my best to endure. Quickly, his skilled finger stretched me enough for second, and then third to come, and I was moaning out loud, both in pain and ecstasy. But pleasure overcome me as he hit something, inside, that made me scream.

"I see you enjoy this, Bocchan. Well then, shall we start?" he said, taking his fingers off of me. For awhile, I was just lying there, trembling with need and loss, and then it started. He eased himself into me, slowly, caressing my face and back, murmuring sweet nothings into my ear.

It was hot. It was painful. It was intruding, humiliating, and extremely pleasurable. And I loved it so much that I thought I was going to end up insane.

"Do you like it, my lord?"

I was quiet. I will not tell him.

"Do. You. Like. It. My. Lord?" he started to move, showing himself in and out with the rhythm of his words. I could no longer stifle any sounds and started to moan, groan, gasp for air and scream. That one word I loved.

"Ah! ah, Sebastian!"

Suddenly, he stopped. I moaned, terrified, thinking, that that's the end, almost crying from loss, the need was killing me. I looked at him with tears in my eyes, not understanding why he did such thing to me.

"I've asked you something, Bocchan. Answer me, or I'll call it a night." he said, but was unable to finish the sentence, because I said almost immediately, "Yes!"

"What was that again?"

"Yes, I like it, damn you, you idiot! I love it! Now move!"

"Yes, my lord."

And with that he started moving, so fast and hard it was impossible for human to describe. And I was in the middle of it, of my personal wonderland, whirlpool of pure pleasure and love. I started to feel an ecstasy coming near, and see on his face that Sebastian was also on his limit.

We came simultaneously, with our names screamed from exhausted throats, we collapsed on my bed. I could feel his hot seed inside me, but strangely, it doesn't feel gross at all.

I was tired. I couldn't even think, when I cuddled myself into my butler's strong arms, that sure enough are going to protect me forever. With the last piece of my consciousness, I noticed quiet words he whispered.

_"Ah, you're just like a little kitten, Bocchan."_

And I smiled, understanding his compliment.

Fin.


End file.
